Hotel Transylvania meets Paranorman and Frankenweenie 2
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: Months after the first story, Jonathan and Mavis invite their special guests back to Transylvania for another special event they might plan...just for them! However, this time they are not alone. Their parents are coming as well! Will this trip be fun and better than the last or will it send them packing and never bringing their guests back EVER AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to hurry and start this story already since ppl keep bugging me and asking me to begin, so I'll start today. BUT, since I have 2 other stories I haven't finished yet, chapters might take awhile for this story, but they will be long. Also, this story will be long because this will be the last one for the three movies for awhile. I plan to do a huge huge huge crossover, but that's AFTER I finish the stories I have now. So, I hope this makes you guys happy to read this story. It will include:**

**Mr. and Mrs. Babcock**

**Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein**

**Grandma Babcock**

**Elsa and Persephone Van helsing**

**and Neil Downe**

**Well, I hope you guys are happy that this story is starting. Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Frankenweenie, and ParaNorman. **

* * *

"Hahahaha! Jonny please stop!"

Jonathan and Mavis were in the room, playing games and joking around with each other while everyone else, besides Dracula, were sleeping. Bored and with nothing else to do, Jonny decided that it would be best if he had some fun with his zing. "Not until you say you love me." he teased as he continued to tickle her. Mavis had been laughing so hard that her whole face was starting to turn pink.

"I love you Jonathan! Ahahahaha!" she managed to say. With a wide grin on his face, Jonathan finally stopped tickling her and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Mavis."

Before they could get romantic with each other, someone knocked on the couple's door. Jonathan pouted when he guessed who it might be. Mavis giggled and patted him on the back as she got herself up, "Come in dad."

Dracula opened the door slowly and stuck his head out as he glanced from his daughter to Jonathan, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Dude, like, you always knock on Mavis's door when you have nothing to do." Jonathan stated as he gave the count a smirk and small smile. Dracula frowned and then let himself in, shutting the door quietly behind him. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing." they both replied, looking at each other, "Just bored."

"I'm bored too," Dracula sighed, "Everyone in the hotel is asleep and you two are the only ones up."

"Well, we did sleep this morning." Jonathan said as he winked at Mavis, who just giggled. Then he looked back at Dracula, "How come your up still?"

There was a pause in the room after he had asked the vampire that question. Mavis bit her lip and sighed when she saw her father's face change. She already knew what he had been thinking about lately and she felt bad for him. Alot.

"Whoa, Drac. What's wrong?" Jonathan asked with a look of concern as he examined his face.

"N-Nothing." he replied sadly as he stared at the floor.

Jonathan thought for a second, then remembered their hotel guests from months ago and the relationship Dracula and Sparky had. "It's Sparky isn't it."

Shocked by him knowing, Dracula quickly shook his head and pretended he was wrong, "Of course not! Sparky was just a friend, heheh, I don't miss him! I don't miss him at all!" Mavis and Jonathan didn't believe him and shook their heads.

"Dad, everyone knows you do." Mavis said as her father began to freak out. Hoping he didn't and wouldn't, he sadly did.

"I'MSORRYBUTIMISSSPARKYSOMUCHHEWASMYBESTFRIENDANDI LOVEDHIMANDHELEFTTOOSOONANDIWISHICOULDSEEHIMAGAIN! " Dracula sobbed. Mavis and Jonathan looked at each other and sighed.

"Dad?" Mavis said quietly.

"Yes, honey?" Dracula wiped a small tear from his eye.

"How about we invite them back to Transylvania?"

Dracula and Jonathan became shocked, "What?"

Mavis sighed and told them, "We did promise them that we would invite them back anyways. Maybe their families can come this time."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dracula interrupted, "I am not having these children's parents come and see what lurks in the hotel. If they freak out or something, then I won't be able to do anything to help them. I only want Sparky and that's it. Everything else is your doing."

"Yup, we'll make sure." Jonathan grinned.

"Can we send them an invite now dad?" Mavis asked.

Dracula smiled, "Go for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I took so long! I went camping and then left to San Diego straight after! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, ParaNorman, or Frankenweenie or It's characters. **

* * *

"No, your not going anymore!"

"Dad, please. They want us to go!"

"Perry."

"Come on, at least come with us this time."

The Babcocks were arguing with each other about the invite Norman received in the mail. After reading what was on the page, Perry Babcock refused for his children to go back to that far away nightmare.

"You were in a place where something bad could have happened! And something bad could still happen! So the answer is still no!"

Courtney folded her arms and tried to talk her dad out of it, "There was no danger! We met new people, made new friends, and they're hoping to see us again!" Sandra, their mom, thought that it was a good idea for them to go on vacation, but her husband still refused.

"I don't have the money! I hate horror movie places! I don't like hotels! I want to be safe!" Perry shouted as he looked at his two kids, who gave him glares.

"Come on, honey," Sandra said softly, "It's just one nice getaway. I'm sure they have things that will make you happy there as you are here. I want to go and the kids want to go."

Perry cooled a bit at his wife's sweet voice and shot glances at his two kids who were making puppy eyes at him now. Why, they even got on their knees and started whimpering, not to mention begging.

With a sigh, Perry finally made up his mind, "We leave in an hour."

* * *

Meanwhile in New Holland, The Frankenstein's were eating dinner at the table.

"So Victor." Mrs. Frankenstein said as she ate a piece of her salad, "Did you like your trip to Transylvania with Jonathan?"

Victor nodded while he ate.

Mr. Frankenstein looked at their son and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you had fun. Did Sparky have fun as well?"

Victor swallowed and piped, "Yes. Why he even made a friend."

His mom raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?"

Victor nodded.

"Well, that explains why he was depressed months ago." Mr. Frankenstein stated as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

After dinner was over, Mrs. Frankenstein asked Victor if he could go grab the mail before he went to bed. With a small groan, the boy did what he was told. Since it was cold out, he was determined to make this fast so he quickly headed his way out the door.

When he reached the mailbox, he opened it and grabbed all the envelopes inside. He shut the mailbox and was about to head into the house until he dropped an envelope. He turned around and looked down at it and he became curious as to what person sends his family a black envelope.

He held onto the others with one arm and bent to pick up the piece of mail. He turned it around, took off the sticker that was shaped as a bat, and took out the page that was inside. Flipping it around, he quickly read through the whole page and he smiled.

* * *

"Dad, calm down!"

"I can't honeybat! I'm so excited!"

"Dude, Drac chill."

It had been almost a week since Mavis and Jonathan sent out the invitations to the Babcocks' and the Frankensteins' and everyone seemed very excited that their favorite guests were coming back..along with their families. Dracula was twitching and freaking out like crazy that he had passed out on accident twice. Mavis and Jonathan laughed at his behavior, knowing that he was going to be busy playing with a certain dog that belonged to the Steins'.

5 hours later.

"When are they coming!" Dracula whined. He was tired of waiting in front of the hotel doors. "They are taking so long!"

"Well, Transylvania is pretty far from where they live." Jonathan stated as Dracula gave him a glare.

"I don't care how far it is, I want them here now!" With a irritated groan, the vampire transformed into a bat and flew his way out the doors to find the vehicle Sparky would be in.

* * *

"Okay Victor," Mr. Frankenstein asked, "Do you know which direction to take?"

"There should be a secret passageway around here somewhere," Victor replied glancing his eyes around at the forest floor.

The Frankenstein's had left their house Saturday after agreeing to let their son go back to the hotel Jonathan had invited him to long ago. But this time, he insisted the Mr. and Mrs. come along too. Sparky was in the backseat, keeping steady from getting any sicker on the car ride. Mrs. Frankenstein kept an eye on him while her husband and son were figuring out where to go.

"Don't worry, Sparky," she smiled sweetly, "We'll be there soon."

Sparky smiled weakly at her and groaned, hoping she was right.

* * *

"Which way do I go now?!"

"This way dad!"

"No, I'm not going that way. I'm going a different way!"

"Dad!"

"Perry."

The Babcocks' had been arguing with each other as long as the trip to Transylvania had started. They left their house friday, but had alot of difficulties and pullovers from police for speeding and off-the-road driving. Perry and Sandra had also been arguing on the court sessions he would have to attend when they returned to the United States. However, they were now in Transylvania and were desperately looking for the hotel.

"Just to let you two know," Perry gestured to his kids, "That I am never taking you here again!"

Norman and Courtney rolled their eyes as Perry kept making sharp turns and driving like crazy.

They were never going to get there. Unless.

Norman tapped his sister on the shoulder and whispered, "Do you still have Griffin's number?"

Courtney nodded and opened her cellular phone to text him that they needed help.

Alot of help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, ParaNorman, Frankenweenie. **

* * *

Dracula had been flying all around the Transylvanian forest for sometime now and was getting irritated that he hadn't found any trace of the vehicle of the Frankensteins' yet. "Where could they be!" he groaned as he glanced his little red eyes around through the trees to the forest ground below. He was about to give up and head back to the hotel until he saw a car driving around avoiding to hit any trees. With a happy gasp and a grin so wide for his little bat face, Dracula flapped his wings as hard as he could to the vehicle.

"You said that this was the right way so now i'm taking it!" Perry yelled as he tried to avoid hitting and bumping into trees, "YOU SAID THE ENTRANCE TO THE HOTEL WOULD BE RIGHT HERE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Dad, please." Norman groaned as he tried to solve this problem they were having to arrive to their destination, "Courtney's friend said that it was this way!"

"Better not be no boy young lady!" Perry shouted as he glared at his daughter through the rearview mirror. Courtney's eyes widened with shock and with a nervous chuckle, she rolled her eyes and gave her father a reassuring look.

"A boy? Come on dad, really. Boys are trouble and I don't like anyone so don'tchu worry about me. I'm not five years old anymore." she chuckled nervously, hoping her father would believe her.

Sure enough he did.

"Alright, but if I find one boy at the hotel with his hands on you, I'm gonna become his worst nightmare!" Sandra rolled her eyes playfully from holding a laugh in while Norman and Courtney just looked at each other blankly until Perry and Sandra let out a blood-curling scream.

"Mom?! Dad?! What's wrong?!" they both asked their parents at the same time before realizing what had caused them to freak out. Norman and Courtney's eyes never left the windshield as they stared at the large bat that had smacked itself onto the glass. It's red eyes searching the car quickly as if it was looking for somebody. Disappointed, it flew away and left a body print on the glass window, leaving Perry angry.

"I JUST CLEANED THIS CAR BEFORE WE CAME HERE!"

* * *

The Frankensteins' weren't that far from the Babcocks' but because of Perry's rapid driving, they both became a seperation of lost cars. They didn't know that each of the children's families were coming as well. They thought it was just going to be them invited for a stay.

"Look, we found the entrance!" Victor exclaimed as he pointed to a large door wide enough for a car to go through open for them. Mr. Frankenstein, who hadn't seen it right away till the last minute, stopped the car before falling in and asked, "You sure this is the way to the hotel Victor?" His son nodded with a smile.

Sparky hopped from the backseat onto Mrs. Frankenstein's lap and began barking happily as they entered down the tunnel. He knew that this was the way to seeing one of his favorite friend's again and now he just couldn't seem to sit still. Victor grabbed him from his mother's lap and placed him on his own as they finally exited the dark tunnel.

Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein's eyes widened and they gasped as they gazed at the place they were going to be staying.

Victor nodded proudly as he glanced at both his parents' faces. "I knew that would happen."

Sparky barked in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest, Dracula had given up on his search for Sparky and decided to head back to the hotel. He figured everyone, at LEAST everyone, was expecting him to return by now. "Ugh, I'll just go home. Maybe my little Mavy Wavy is wondering where I am too." As he said this to himself, he widened his eyes and remembered seeing the two humans, Norman and Courtney, from last time in the car he came across! He had been thinking about who that family was when he smacked himself against their windshield and realized that it was THEIR family. Plus, if they were here that meant they were coming to the hotel, but something wasn't right. Oh, wait a second!

They were going the wrong way!

"Oh no!" Dracula gasped as he began searching around the forest floor frantically. He needed to find them before something happens. But most importantly, he needed to get them to the hotel. Finally, he spotted the bright headlights making turns and driving around at a pretty fast limit. With a smirk, the bat flapped down there and tried to get in front of the windshield again, but because of Perry's driving, he could not.

"Keep your car still you filthy blood-carrying human!" Dracula growled as he tried to get himself in front of the vehicle. Perry had been making wide and quick turns that the vampire couldn't seem to catch up with. He needed to get in front! If he could get in front of an airplane in the sun then he could get in front of a car on the run!

While Perry was arguing with his kids, Dracula smacked himself against the windshield again. Shocked and irritated thinking he hit another bat, Perry was about to use the wipers to get him off but Dracula hypnotized him. Sandra, who hadn't noticed because she was looking out the passenger window, gasped and was about to use them but the bat talked and glared at her.

"Don't you even think about it human!"

Norman and Courtney, who were minding their own business, became alert and looked at each other in shock remembering that voice. Turning to the windshield they gasped and at the same time shouted with disbelief, "DRACULA?!"

The bat, who was still hypnotizing Perry, gave them a quick grin and replied, "Good to see you again keeds!"

"What are you doing to Perry!" Sandra shrieked as she took a quick look at her husband. His eyes were red and he looked possessed, but it was just hypnotizing that the bat was doing.

"I'm geeting you and your family to de hotel!" The bat replied as he kept his eyes on the humans' and the road, "Safely!"

* * *

"Hey dude! Can you do that one more time! It's adorable!"

Jonathan and Wayne had been discussing and having a little fun with each other while Mavis and the others' were having their own little chat with each other at the table. They were outside in the back and since all the other monsters' were mostly inside, the werewolf pups had the pool to themselves.

"Be careful children!" Wanda shouted as she kept her eyes mostly on Winnie, "I don't want to hear later that one of you got hurt!"

Mavis sat on her chair with her legs crossed and giggled when Wayne did the saddest puppy-dog face he could put on...for the 50th time. Jonathan found it hilarious and cracked up each time the werewolf did it. However, everyone else didn't find it that funny anymore.

"Jonny, please." Wayne groaned as he returned his face back to normal, "No more. My face hurts."

Wiping a tear, Jonathan finally said, "Alright Werewolf man. Your free." With a sigh of relief, Wayne sat at the table quite happily now that he didn't have to do any puppy-dog faces anymore. He knew his face was going to be sore sometime later. Especially if he did it at least 50 times so he slouched and frowned in his seat.

Frank and Eunice, who were getting a little cozy with each other, turned their attention to Mavis while Frank asked, "So Mavis. I heard you and Jonny invited your buddies back to the hotel. What's that all about huh?"

"Let me guess," she replied to her uncle as she raised an eyebrow, "Dad told you."

"Yup," Frank chuckled as he thought about that day, "Wouldn't stop talking about that Sparky either." Everyone giggled and remembered everything they could think of when their favorite, and first, human guests had came here. It had been so long since their visit that the gang had begun to miss having new company around, at least for awhile. They were probably the best hotel guests they had.

If only they had come by now.

Everyone was quiet for awhile until a monster burst through the doors, panting heavily and shocked, but somewhat happy.

"Maurice! What's wrong?!" Frank asked in alarm as the monster was fumbling to say what he needed to say.

"Come on Maurice?! What is it?!"

With the most booming panicked voice he could let out, the monster took a deep breath and yelled,

**"THE HUMANS ARE HERE!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, ParaNorman, or Frankenweenie. **

* * *

Victor was really nervous on arriving back to the hotel again. Not only that, but he also was anxious on what his parents' were going to think of this place. They haven't arrived inside yet and already a few zombies were coming from the doors to unload their luggage for them. Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein screamed but thankfully, Jonathan came out on time and told them,

"Welcome to our costume party dudes!"

That seemed to knock them off their senses because Mr. Frankenstein happily replied, "Hello Jonathan! Nice to see you again!" Mrs. Frankenstein smiled and she gave a small wave to him.

"Nice to see you again too! Hey Victor! Hey Sparky!"

Sparky, who had been dying to get out of the vehicle, jumped out when a zombie opened it for him. Not knowing that he was inside, the zombie jumped back startled, and accidentally fell down. Sparky ran to Jonathan and jumped all around him, barking like crazy and wagging his tail so hard. The Frankenstein family chuckled to themselves until Victor's dad turned to him and asked, "Victor. Was Sparky depressed about Jonathan or?"

"Oh, no dad." Victor replied, "You see, Sparky was depressed because-."

A car horn beeped from the tunnel and everyone turned their heads to see two headlights come into view to reveal a crazy driving car, in which Dracula was still controlling Perry at the moment. Sparky ran inside the hotel with his tail between his legs while everyone else moved out of the way. The zombies, didn't move in time sadly, and ended up nearly getting hit by Perry's car. The vampire stopped hypnotizing him and transformed into his normal self again as he stood in front of the passenger seat to kindly let Sandra out.

"Velcome to Hotel Transylvania, madame." he bowed as he moved out of the way to let her out. Giggling, she replied "Thank you." Perry, who had been dizzy from the hypnotizing, had seen the whole thing and was furious at this man who was being a flirt to his wife. He didn't like it when good looking men, actually men PERIOD, messed with his Sandra.

Dracula glanced at the Frankensteins' and kept his happiness to see Sparky hidden while he headed to the boy and his parents. Jonathan, who had been helping unload the bags, told them that he would get their rooms ready and stuff. The vampire rolled his eyes playfully before shaking the family's hands.

"It's a pleasure to have your family come with you this time Victor." Dracula told him before turning to his parents, "I hope you don't mind all the monsters and food here." he chuckled evilly, leaving Victor's parents' nervous and a bit worried on what he meant. Sparky, who had been watching everything from the doors, barked happily when he saw the familiar cape he had seen months ago. Dracula turned his head in all directions to find out where the barking was coming from and gasped happily as he saw the dog he loved running up towards him.

"SPARKY!"

"BARK!"

"Oh, Sparky." Dracula cooed as the dog jumped into his open arms. He hugged him tight and began nuzzling his nose against his saying, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy huh?" Everyone just stared and irritated, he stopped messing with him and cleared his throat as he stood back up.

"Wow," Perry told his family, "THAT... was embarrassing."

"Quiet you!" Dracula pointed his finger at him before giving him a menacing glare.

* * *

"Welcome back you guys! So glad to see you again!"

Victor, Courtney, Norman, and Sparky all ran up to where Mavis proudly stood to give her a hug. However, since Sparky was a dog, he just kept jumping around and barking.

"Good to see you again too Mavis." Norman stated as he finally released her from the group hug they all shared. Courtney felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Griffin, who was supposed to be smiling at her.

"Glad your back, good lookin." he teased as he made a flirtatious cat meow. Blushing, she did the same thing to him but from across the hotel, Perry yelled.

"COURTNEY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

Perry was cut off when Dracula quickly appeared in front of him and hypnotized him to forget what he had seen. Turning his head, he told them. "Don't let her father see you Griffin! He's just as overprotective as I was. EXCEPT worse!" Nodding his head, Griffin took off his glasses and took Courtney's hand. "Let's go to the pool, darling."

"Sure, why not." she replied as her and the Invisible man walked off toward the back. When they were out of sight, Dracula released Perry and flashed towards Sparky, who was about ready to pee on one of the hotel chair's.

"Ah ah ah. What do you think your doing little one." he cooed to him, "This is a hotel. Not a cemetery."

Sparky's ears went back but he wagged his tail slowly as he followed Dracula outside. Victor chuckled and Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein, along with Perry and Sandra, were huddled together as they stared at all the weird creatures that roamed around the hotel.

"I am so not letting the kids come back to this place." Perry told his wife as he watched a giant spider walk around in the lobby with wide eyes. "Ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry I took so long. My mother took my computer away and I will have to be uploading from a Google play tablet now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, ParaNorman, or Frankenweenie. **

* * *

"Here you are Norman," Mavis smiled as she grabbed one of the small keys hanging from the wall behind the front desk, "Got you the same room from last time, and your parents will be right next door. Just remind the shrunken heads before you go inside. They will easily forget." she chuckled while handing him the keys to the rooms. Clutching onto both keys tightly, Norman smiled up at the vampire before responding, "I'm sure my parents will like this place as much as we did when we first came here."

Mavis grinned wide enough for her fangs to show which scared Norman for a second but he relaxed when he knew that she was no harm and was his friend. "Absolutely! They will love it here! I mean just look at your dad!"

The two turned to look at Perry, who was trying his best to avoid passing any monsters while huddling behind his wife, who showed no fear but was a bit alert for the both of them. Mavis's grin slowly dropped, "Oh..."

Norman shook his head with a laugh and patted the vampire's shoulder before she stood back up, "Don't worry Mavis. I'm sure things will go along just fine. I mean, how bad could this be?"

Mavis smirked at him, "Hopefully nothing bad will happen. If there was anything to happen, we'd be in trouble wouldn't we?"

Norman gulped nervously, "Maybe?"

Mavis laughed and ruffled his spiky hair before transforming into a bat and flying back to her room, leaving Norman standing alone in the middle of the hotel with the keys. He opened his hands to examine each one given to their rooms and smiled before heading over to his parents, who were patiently waiting for him.

"What takes you so long to bring us our keys to our rooms Norman!? Can't you see my legs are shaking!"

Sandra rolled her eyes before smiling down to her son, who handed them their key. "Here's the key mom. Your room will be next to ours' so there's no need to get worried about anything."

"Oh Norman," Sandra replied sweetly, "I'm sure your father and I will have a great time here. After all, we're on vacation! So let's all have fun, okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Whatever." Perry muttered under his breath before the three of them headed up the stairs to find their rooms.

* * *

"You know things seem to have changed around here. Did you guys remodel this place or something?" Courtney asked curiously while splashing her feet around in the pool. She sat at the edge and avoided her best from getting wet while she patiently waited for Griffin to bring them their drinks.

"Actually no." The floating pair of glasses replied while pouring the glasses, "Nothing has changed. Probably it's just you having been gone so long you seemed to have forgotten what this place was all about."

Courtney chuckled nervously before turning her attention to the water, "Hehe, I guess your right."

"I'm always right." The glasses winked before returning back to the pool with the glasses in his hands. "Here you are Courtney," He said while handing her the glass. He sighed before taking a sip. "Ahhh, good stuff."

Courtney was about to respond but she screamed when she felt something small bump into her and head to Griffin, who jumped into the water immediately and avoided getting near Sparky, who was barking and wagging his tail for him to come back.

"You! You dog! You ruined my-!"

"Sparky! Come here!"

Sparky's ears perked up and he turned his attention to Dracula, who was walking to him covered in his solid black cape and smiling devilishly at Griffin, who just glared at him. "Vhat's the matter invisible man? Sparky just wanted to play vit you. Don't be so grump."

"Whatever Drac!" Griffin raised his voice, "You shouldn't even be around me when your with that thing! It'll kill me!"

Courtney glanced her eyes back and forth while the two kept arguing until she couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH!"

Dracula, Griffin, and Sparky stopped what they were doing and stared at her in shock. With a huff and pulling back a fallen hair from her head, she said, "Look, If you know Sparky scares Griffin and tries to bite him every time he sees him or...whatever, then he's right Dracula. You shouldn't purposely be doing that to him if you two are friends. Just keep Sparky to yourself while Victor's here until it's time for us to leave. Otherwise, your gonna end up on the floor with tears flying everywhere like you did last time."

Dracula frowned and glared back at the water, "Your lucky your little 'girlfriend' saved you this time Griffin. Next time you won't be so lucky." he hissed at the glasses and transformed into a bat while Sparky barked and began to run after him back inside the hotel. When they were gone, Griffin sighed in relief and turned to Courtney, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She winked before splashing him with her foot. He laughed and the two began a war of splashing in the pool that lasted awhile.


End file.
